


You're Mine

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	You're Mine

“Watch this,” you whispered in Dean’s ear, dragging your nails lightly along the back of his neck. Before you could walk away, he gripped the hem of your shirt and pulled you close to him. 

“Don’t do anything you’re gonna regret,” he whispered back into your own ear, his voice like liquid leather, smooth and rough. His jade green eyes were flooded with danger and a warning flitted across them so fast you almost missed it. Your stomach flipped inside you, but you kept your cool. You smirked at him, before pulling away from his grasp. 

Dean’s hand gripped tighter around his beer as he watched you saunter over to the bartender, his knuckles turning white. This was a little game you both liked to play together - who could get the most jealous by flirting with interviewees for your current case. It always brought out the protective side of Dean, which made your panties soaked just imagining the repercussions. 

You walked over to the attractive, male bartender and began to flirt with him, making sure Dean saw your finger slide down his forearm and the innocent eyes you were batting at him. You felt Dean’s eyes boring into you like lasers, knowing that you were in for punishment. Dean complained about this little game you two played, but you knew he got off on it. As you were flirting with the bartender, all you could think about was what Dean was going to do to you when you got back to the motel room. 

Once you got the information you needed from the bartender, you slipped him your business card and sauntered back over to Dean. 

“I got the intel,” you shouted over the music, flashing him a smile. He wasn’t smiling back. 

Dean tossed a twenty dollar bill on the bar and stood up, taking your hand roughly in his and squeezing it. Your breath hitched at the sudden movement, as he pulled you flush against him. He took his fingers and brushed your hair away from your face, the soft strands tickling your neck. Leaning down, he whispered in your ear. 

“I warned you.”

Dean pulled back and looked in your eyes for a brief moment, before walking towards the exit of the bar. With your hand still clasped in his, you followed him, almost tripping over your own feet at his urgency. He opened the door for you and let you go first, practically dragging you to the Impala. Only when he gestured for you to get into the passenger side did he let go of your hand. 

You heard the whine of the Impala’s door as Dean opened it, flopping down on the seat and starting the engine. You looked over at him and his jaw was clenched, the muscles dancing under his skin. Dark scruff grazed along his perfect cheekbones, the cleft in his chin accentuated by the shadows bouncing off the Impala’s interior. He was breathtaking, even when he wanted to punish you until you couldn’t walk. 

“Dean…” you whispered, breaking the silence in the car. 

“Touch yourself,” he said, cutting you off; his sparkling emerald eyes suddenly fixed on you. You were taken aback. He usually waited until you were in private. 

“You heard me,” he said, cocking his head at you with smiling eyes. “Make yourself cum while I drive. Don’t you want to?”

A rush of feelings ran over your body. He was so incredibly sexy when he was this domineering, yet his tone sent chills down your spine. 

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” He raised an eyebrow at you. 

“Yes, sir,” you squeaked out, completely submissive to his demands. 

“Good girl,” he praised, reaching his hand over to rub your bare thigh. ‘So this is why he made me wear a skirt tonight.’

You shyly moved your hands up your legs, feeling the soft skin. You leaned your seat back a bit and rested your body against it, spreading your legs wide. Dean took turns paying attention to the road and looking at you, his eyes roaming over your body like a panther stalking its prey. You looked into his eyes as you dipped your fingers into your purple panties; his favorite pair. His tongue drifted slowly out of his mouth to graze over his bottom lip, and your mind imagined his tongue working its magic in other places. 

You began to rub your fingers in circles over your clit, the jolts of pleasure making your legs twitch. You moaned at the sensation and he groaned in response, watching your eyes flutter shut as you played with yourself. For him. 

“Fuck, you have no idea how hot you look playing with yourself in my car,” he growled, his hands gripping tight onto the steering wheel. “I have half a mind to pull over and fuck you in the backseat right now.”

But he didn’t. 

You continued to touch yourself in your most sensitive areas as he watched you, a growing bulge already apparent within his jeans. Your fingers were slick with your juices, as you began to pump them in and out of you. With the delicious tingling building within the pit of your stomach and the way Dean kept looking at you, you were surprised you hadn’t spontaneously combusted yet. 

“You’re close aren’t you?” he whispered next to you, his right hand running up from your knee to grip the inside of your thigh. You bit your bottom lip and nodded, throwing your head back as your fingers found your g-spot. A mischievous smirk spread across his perfect features. “Stop. Right now.” Reluctantly, you pulled your hand out of your soaking wet panties at Dean’s request. A satisfied look appeared on his face. “Good girl. Now taste yourself.” 

You took your fingers out of your panties as you were told and put them in your mouth, slowly sucking your sweet juices from your fingers. Dean groaned as he watched you, shifting in his seat to relieve the pressure from his throbbing erection pushing against the rough denim of his jeans. 

“You have no idea how hard I’m going to fuck you,” he growled, pulling into the motel parking lot. You adjusted your skirt and got out of the car, walking behind Dean to the motel door. He fished for the keys in his pocket and swung it open, allowing you to go inside first. 

As soon as you heard the door lock behind you, Dean was on you. He gripped your waist and pushed you roughly against the wall, his large hands roaming your entire body. He gripped at your curves, kneading your soft skin in his palms. You let your head rest back against the wall, as his mouth found your neck; he suckled and bit the sensitive skin there, leaving as many love marks as he possible could. 

“You’re mine,” he growled protectively in your ear, making your legs quiver. You were his, you knew that, and you had no desire to ever be anyone else’s. Dean plunged his hand into your wet panties and inserted a finger deep inside you, moving it around in expert circles, curling your toes. “This is mine. Do you understand me?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” you stammered, feeling your walls clench around his thick finger. He smiled, his top teeth dragging over his perfect bottom lip. 

“Such a good girl for me,” he answered, removing his finger, leaving you aching and desperate for more. “Take off your clothes, sweetheart.”

You shimmied your skirt down your legs, along with your panties and shoes, and kicked them to the side. You took the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, throwing it onto the bed. Dean watched you the entire time, his eyes drinking you in like a tall glass of water. 

“Come here and let me help you with that,” he said, gesturing to your bra. You walked over to him and turned around, as he unclasped it and let it fall to the floor. He pressed his chest up against your back, his hard erection poking into the flesh of your ass; the feel of the rough denim giving you goosebumps. His hands found your breasts, kneading them and pulling lightly on your sensitive nipples. 

You leaned your head back and found Dean’s shoulder to rest on, mewls of pleasure escaping your lips on instinct. He bit your collarbone, a low growl coming from his throat as he rubbed his cock into you harder. His hands found your hips and turned you around quickly, making you gasp in surprise. Dean crashed his lips to yours in a bruising kiss, his tongue immediately evading your mouth. 

“I can still taste you on your tongue,” he said, taking your bottom lip and sucking on it gently. “You taste so fucking good.” Dean fisted his hands in your hair and pulled your head back, spreading a trail of hot kisses down your neck. As you felt his tongue make circles on your skin, your pussy ached to feel it make the same motions on your clit. 

“D-Dean,” you begged, running your hands up and down his forearms, feeling the soft hair there. “Please.”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he replied, letting go of your hair and backing away from you. “You need to earn it.”

Dean undid his jeans and let them fall to the floor, his eyes never leaving yours even as he moved his boxers down his legs. His cock sprang free of its confines and your eyes widened, never getting used to the sight. It was perfect; long enough to brush against your g-spot with every stroke, yet thick enough to fill you to the brink. Every ridge and vein that was etched along it was perfect, and you suddenly had the urge to track every single one with your tongue. You could already see the bead of precum glistening on the head. 

Without him even asking you, you got on your knees in front of him. He took his cock in his hand and ran it along your lips, the saltiness of his sweet nectar invading your tastebuds. Dean’s hand found your hair again, running his fingers through it and tugging on it. 

“Open that pretty mouth,” he commanded. “I need to see it wrapped around my dick.” You opened your mouth as you were told and he used his other hand to hold your hair out of your face. You put your hands behind your back, as you knew Dean wouldn’t allow you to touch him. Not yet. He wanted to fuck your mouth. 

You hollowed out your cheeks and opened your throat, as Dean began to buck his hips; his cock sliding in and out of your mouth. You moved your tongue along his shaft, tracing the veins and ridges. You looked up at him, knowing that he loved when your eyes met like this, and he groaned, throwing his head back and moving his hips faster. 

“Fuckkk,” he hissed, as you increased the suction on his cock. “You are such a good little girl, do you know that?” 

You moaned into him, enjoying the feeling of his velvety skin rubbing against your tongue. You could hear his breathing become more labored as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm. Suddenly, he pulled his cock out of your mouth with a wet pop, a dribble of drool trickling down your chin. He helped you up from the floor and kissed you hard again, taking his large hands and gripping the soft flesh of your ass, his cock pressing into your stomach. 

“I think you deserve a reward,” he said, his cheeks and chest flushed red. “Lay down.” 

You laid down against the cool sheets of the motel bed and spread your legs wide for Dean. He licked his lips at the site of you, taking his hands and running them from your ankles to the apex of your thighs. 

“You have the prettiest pussy I have ever seen, Y/N,” he whispered, biting at your thighs and hovering his mouth just inches above your aching sex. “So soft and wet, so tight.” You moaned and arched your back as his hot breath tickled your sensitive clit. “And all mine,” he growled, before spitting right onto your clit. You wriggled underneath him, desperate for him to make you cum. 

Finally, he inserted two fingers inside you, curling them up to graze your g-spot. You squirmed underneath him, as he wrapped his perfect lips around your swollen bundle of nerves. He sucked your clit into his mouth, his tongue running over it each time he let it go. You brought your hands up to your breasts, kneading them in your own palms and pulling at your nipples. He made groans of pleasure into your clit, sending jolts of pleasure into you. Your hands found his hair as he began to finger fuck you, pulling at the soft tresses and grinding your hips against his face. Dean lapped up all of your juices, lazily running his tongue along your clit now, pumping his finger in and out of you in torturously slow motions. 

“You only cum when I tell you to,” he said looking up at you, his lips glistening with your juices. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” you breathed, propping yourself up on your elbows so you could watch his thick fingers work in and out of you, see the red spots forming on the insides of your thighs from his scruff. 

“You look so sexy when you’re at my mercy, you have no fucking idea,” he said, enjoying the look on your face as he brought you closer and closer to the edge, before bringing you back down. “Do you want to cum for me, Y/N?” You shook your head yes at him, biting your bottom lip and pleading silently with your eyes. He chuckled, the sound so sexy it made your heart jump. “Cum.”

You came so hard your body became stiff, your thighs clenching onto his head for dear life. You felt your walls tighten around Dean’s finger, his mouth latched around your clit, sucking as you came. You screamed, obscenities and Dean’s name rising to the ceiling. He got up from the floor and moved his body over yours, the heat of his skin seeping into your pores. He leaned down and kissed you, the taste of yourself all over his mouth. He kissed you sweetly as you came down from your high, the head of his cock hovering at your throbbing, wet entrance. 

Dean wrapped his hand around your throat lightly, not applying pressure just asserting his dominance. You were so ready for him, so ready to feel his cock fill you that you were whining for him to continue. He was smiling down at you, the feeling of his hand on your throat making you want him even more. Without warning, he thrust his entire length inside you, making you scream out his name. He didn’t give you a chance to adjust and instead pounded you relentlessly with his cock. Even though he was being rough, he somehow managed to brush against your g-spot each time, the rubber band in the pit of your stomach threatening to snap again. 

“I want to cum,” you begged, raking your nails down his shoulders and arms, watching his skin burn red where you left your mark. “Please let me cum.” Dean nodded his head in approval and you let go, another amazing and earth shattering orgasm washing over you. He moved his hands down to grip at your thighs and hips, no doubt leaving bruises and marks all over your body. You felt an ache growing inside you as he fucked you, the ounce of fucks you gave disappearing with your cries of sheer pleasure. 

You ran your hands down his chest and abs now, feeling the muscles work underneath your fingers. You watched his face as he fucked you; his sharp green eyes peering at you from beneath dark lashes, his face and chest flushed, little beads of sweat trickling down his temples and his chest. The sounds he was making as you clenched your walls around him made you want to cum once more. 

“Cum inside me, Dean,” you said, being brave, leaning forward to kiss the freckles on his shoulders and chest. “Let me feel it.” His body shuddered and he came, his hot seed shooting deep inside you. He grunted and groaned your name, gripping your hips so hard that they ached when he let go. You came around him as he came, a low moan escaping your lips at the surprise orgasm that was rocking through you. You were suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, as you came down from your high. 

“I love you,” you whispered on shaky breaths, your lip trembling. Dean saw you were about to cry and pulled out of you, taking you quickly in his arms and wrapping them around you in a protective bubble. He kissed the top of your hair and rocked you back and forth. 

“Don’t cry, Y/N,” he whispered. “You’re too beautiful to cry, baby. You know this is just a game we play.” 

“I-I know,” you stammered, wiping away the tears from your eyes. “Moments like this just make me realize how deeply I feel for you, how connected we are.” Dean smiled at you, leaning down to kiss your lips softly. 

“I meant it when I said you were mine,” he replied, brushing a stray tear away from your cheek. “I love you.”


End file.
